The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to further improve the convenience to users is performing reliable network, capability, and service discovery. In this regard, for example, the user of a computing device may desire to connect to an access point to gain access to a network. The access point may provide identification, capability, and service information to the computing device. Prior to selecting the access point for authentication, however, the computing device may not be able to reliably verify the information provided by the access point.